Swim Trunks
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: Here's the ingredients for this story 1. It's summer and Tokyo's sweltering 2. Three frustrated couples who haven't had nearly enough time together recently 3. Throw in a smattering of inflatable kiddie pools 4. Add water and see what cooks up! All three couples will appear (Ego, Roma, Terro) and the rated "M" antics start up right out of the gate. First flavor is Egoist! Enjoy.


**Swim Trunks  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"Nowaki, I'm home!"<p>

_What the hell…?! _

Pushing into the entry of the apartment, Hiroki found himself tripping across a number of long, narrow boxes filling the hallway. Scowling, he managed to right himself just before he fell over completely.

_What has that idiot gone and done now? _

Tokyo was sweltering; the class he'd been given for summer term was comprised entirely of idiots; a pervert had taken two elbows to the ribs before finally giving up trying to fondle his ass on the packed train ride home; and the elevator in their apartment building had gone on strike.

_And now this._

Needless to say, it had not been the best of days for him and narrowly escaping a face-plant the moment he arrived home from work, didn't help his already sour mood in the slightest.

After hanging up his workbag, Hiroki kicked angrily out of his shoes. As he did, he noted that although the boxes littering the hall indicated Nowaki was home, or at least had been, the apartment was quiet and sans cooking smells.

_It's his night to make dinner too. Though I guess I can't really blame him; this place is an oven. Too damn hot to cook, really._

Loosening his tie as he picked his way around the boxes, Hiroki entered the main room and began heading towards the refrigerator for a can of cold tea. He stopped short at the island that separated the apartment's main living area from its cooking space when he saw the state of their kitchen.

One of the boxes had found its way out of the hallway and lay open and empty on the counter amidst crumpled plastic. But while it was unusual for Nowaki to leave such a mess, this wasn't what really caught his attention.

_What the hell is a garden hose doing attached to the kitchen faucet?!_

Stepping further in to investigate this unlikely addition to their home décor, Hiroki felt the bottoms of his stockinged-feet suddenly soaked. Looking down, he saw he was standing in a large puddle: water had obviously escaped from the mouth of the spigot and run down the hose to collect on the floor.

_Where's Nowaki?_ Hiroki was furious. _Damned if I am going to clean this up!_

Angry, dark eyes followed the path of the yellow hose as it wound its way out of the kitchen, into the main room, and snaked through the open, sliding-glass doors to their balcony.

Peeling off his soggy socks, Hiroki dropped them on the floor next to the puddle for Nowaki to attend to as well.

_His fault after all…_

Making his way to the balcony, Hiroki stepped out. Caught in the shadows of another building, the apartment's terrace was dim, but despite this, the concrete landing was still hot.

He cursed under his breath, first, as the heat stung his bare feet, and then as he almost tripped again, this time over a pile of clothes that was obviously Nowaki's. Before he broke into an audible rant, however, Hiroki was suddenly too transfixed by the scene that greeted him to think about his partner's sudden lapse in neatness or even of darting back inside for slippers to protect his scorched soles.

Because, there, on the balcony, seated with his broad shoulders leaned back against the outside wall, was Nowaki, sound asleep.

Nowaki held a medical journal clasped against his chest in a pose that evoked memories in Hiroki of their student/tutor days. But different than their early encounters, the man now was completely naked and had apparently drifted off while seated in a small inflatable wading pool shaped like a turtle.

Seeing the long legs stretched out onto the wet pavement where they folded over the edge, Hiroki felt some of his ire evaporate. Even someone as generally stern as he was, had to admit the scene was priceless. He growled lightly, as if this would drive away the sudden urge that seized him to take out his phone and snap a few pictures.

His low exclamation caught Nowaki's highly "Hiro-san-attuned" ears and sleepy blue eyes blinked open.

"Hiro-san, you're home!

Nowaki sat up straighter and closed the journal. His movement sent water sloshing over the pool's edge. The small wave crested across the concrete, settled, and stilled beneath Hiroki's feet, quenching the concrete's burn.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I must have fallen asleep while I was studying. I have a test tomorrow for certification in another new surgical technique. Have you been here long?"

Hiroki felt a bit more of his bad mood slip away. _Even though he's a top surgeon now, Nowaki still always keeps striving. _

His heart filled with pride for his partner; not that Nowaki needed to know this.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Nowaki? Besides making a mess! Aren't you a little old to be buying kiddie toys? And what's with all the junk in the hall? I practically killed myself getting in!"

Somehow Nowaki managed to look both still slightly sleepy and appropriately chagrined. He hummed uncomfortably, not really sure where to start answering his partner's barrage of questions.

"I'm sorry for the mess, Hiro-san. Those boxes in the hall hold wading pools, like this." Nowaki waved a hand somewhat proudly over his inflatable turtle.

"One of my patient's parents owns a toy store. Apparently, at some point, when we were talking after his daughter's surgery, I mentioned in passing about Mama and Papa Kusama's facility. So, in thanks for helping his daughter, he brought a bunch of these pools to the hospital for me today to take to my brothers and sisters."

Hearing about Nowaki's work with sick children, grateful parents, and orphans all in one quick blow took the rest of the wind out of Hiroki's angry sails.

Disregarding what the water would do to the hem of his dress slacks, Hiroki allowed his lean legs to fold so that he was soon squatting down, sitting on his heels. Once settled, he dipped his head and looked off to the side, trying hard not to stare at Nowaki's lean muscular calves and what they eventually led up to.

"So why didn't you take them to the orphanage instead of cluttering up our hall?"

"I did, Hiro-san." Nowaki set his journal aside. "I took a taxi straight from work after my shift. But Papa Kusama didn't want all of them. He said it would cost too much to fill them all. So, he kept about a dozen and sent the rest back with me.

"I gave a few more away on the train ride home, and carried the rest here from the station."

As Hiroki listened, he could just picture his giant lugging home all those pools. He wanted to reprimand Nowaki for not taking another taxi, especially in such heat, but he knew that after having spent years living frugally, Nowaki's old habits died hard; even if this meant navigating mass transit to save the expense of one more cab ride.

Frowning, Hiroki shifted his gaze, now studying his toes as he wiggled them in the shallow puddle surrounding him.

Unsure yet if his partner's new silence was contemplative or irritated, Nowaki cautiously continued. "Sorry about the kitchen too, Hiro-san. I'll clean it up. I was so hot when I got here after carrying those boxes up the stairs… the elevator wasn't working, you know. I just wanted to get my core temperature down quickly. So I borrowed Nami-san's hose from next door and jumped right in."

Hiroki nodded in response as he fought hard to keep his imagination in check at the thought of Nowaki, first stripping and then soaked.

"Brownouts," he murmured at last. People all across Tokyo were being advised to keep their electricity use to a minimum, the use of so many air-conditioners taxing the grid. That was why their flat was so hot.

"I can still cook though," Nowaki's tone was contrite. He stood up from the pool, the water sighing off of him as he rose. "I'll clean up the kitchen and get started on dinner right away."

Hiroki felt his chest tighten, knowing Nowaki was trying hard to placate him.

"No need. It's too damn hot to be cooking."

"I can make something cold then. We have ingredients for a good salad and some pickled vegetables in the fridge."

Hiroki couldn't help but look up. Nowaki's muscled body glistened with sweat and pool water. And even though his giant's cock had shriveled in the pool's chill, it looked far more appetizing than anything the man could possibly make.

"We could eat outside here together, Hiro-san. The water feels really good and the shade is nice now."

Although the view from where he squatted was extremely enjoyable, reluctantly Hiroki rose too. His keen eyes noted the soft blush that the afternoon sun had painted on Nowaki's cheeks and downwards onto the expanse of his partner's smooth chest. Absently, Hiroki pulled on the legs of his slacks, trying to ease the new tightness in his groin.

"Picnic on the patio? You're a sap… And a pervert, if you think I'm going to get in that tiny pool with you."

A smile holding the barest trace of a sigh curled Nowaki's lips. Of course he'd had visions of Hiro-san, settled on his lap in the pool with him; broad shoulders leaned back, pressed against his chest… But he had also already accepted the futility of such fantasy.

"No, of course not, Hiro-san! You'd have your own pool. I picked one out for you, special: it's a panda."

Hiroki gave a light snort at this that could easily have been read as either amusement or disgust.

But whatever the intent of the noise, in Hiroki's mind, he suddenly saw a hazy tableau: the two of them naked, settled each in his pool on the patio, a cold beer held in one hand, their other hands entwined creating a bridge between their private ponds. Hiroki's ears buzzed with the imagined sounds of lazy whispers and the occasional leaned-into kiss as they watched the sun fade and the city's lights dawn.

When a shake of his auburn head refused to dislodge the image completely, Hiroki diverted to words to drive off his ridiculously romantic vision. "That's stupid: I am a full grown man. There's no way I'm going to hang out in a panda pool made for toddlers!"

"There's really no need for you to make dinner either, Nowaki."

Hiroki sighed. He had at last reached the true crux of his bad mood. "I've actually only come home for a few minutes. I thought Miyagi and I were going to work on the coordination of next semester's literature symposium tomorrow, but the committee chair needs the information in the morning.

"I just came back to get my jump drive with all the information on it. Apparently, I left it on the desk in the study this morning, because it wasn't in my bag."

Nowaki worked hard now to keep his features nonplussed. He'd been looking forward to them having this evening together for days. After all their years, they still never had much time with each other and it remained tricky for him to keep his disappointment from showing when such opportunities fell to the wayside.

Still hoping that they might share a few hours he followed Hiroki into the apartment, stopping to gather his clothes along the way, as well as Hiroki's discarded socks.

"Will you be late then?"

Nowaki watched with a growing sense of hunger, as ahead of him, Hiroki stripped off his tie and out of the short-sleeve dress shirt he'd worn that day for teaching.

"Likely," Hiroki mumbled, the word obscured by the damp, tank tee-shirt he was pulling off over his dark head. "What will you do tonight while I'm gone?"

Nowaki paused in the doorframe of their bedroom before answering, staring as Hiroki undid the belt of his trousers. The sound of clinking buckle and sliding leather had always struck him as incredibly erotic. But it was nowhere near as arousing, however, as his partner's tight ass, which came into view just a moment later when Hiroki slid out of his sweaty work clothes completely.

"Well, I could study more, I guess. Or check in with the hospital and see if they need an extra hand tonight."

Hiroki turned and looked back over his shoulder after pulling a pair of light-weight cargo shorts, fresh jockeys, and a blue tee-shirt from out of their dresser.

"Or you could just stay in and _rest_, maybe? You have been working a lot of double shifts again."

Aware that this was something a worried housewife might say, Hiroki quickly backtracked. Turning around completely he faced Nowaki and shrugged. "But it's your time, so you do what you want."

Nowaki moved over and put the clothes he held into the hamper, then he turned as well. They stood there, both naked, each studying the other, the energy of their lust thick in the air.

Unable to bear the tension any longer, Nowaki was about to advance when Hiroki raised one of his hands and rubbed the back of his wild head uncomfortably.

"Fuck it's hot in here."

The growl in Hiroki's tone held his pent up desire. Nowaki also heard there, however, a quiet warning. He did sigh this time, understanding any approach he made right now would not only be rebuffed, but would likely delay any opportunities for intimacy in the near future as well if he pushed.

Reluctantly he pressed back against the bedroom door as Hiroki moved by back out into the hallway. Both men could have sworn they heard a steamy hiss when Hiroki's bare ass brushed against the skin of Nowaki's hip as he passed.

"No lame pool for me, just a quick cold shower," Hiroki grumbled as he darted across the hall. "Not that it will do any good. I know I'll be soaked again as soon as I'm dressed."

Nowaki nodded and numbly watched the bathroom door close.

Effectively shut out now, he stumbled over to their futon and plopped himself down amidst humid sheets. One elbow bent, he draped a forearm over his eyes. His free hand slid down his damp belly and took hold of his cock. It had lost its earlier shrinkage, the sight of his Hiro-san naked having heated it considerably.

A few skillful strokes brought it to full attention. Nowaki grazed his thumb over the tip, and winced at its tenderness.

_Fuck._

It had just been far too long since this bit of himself had found any way inside of his Hiro-san.

Hearing the water start to run, he fantasized about his partner just across the hall in the shower - water beading on broad shoulders, cool rivulets trickling down tight calves. In his mind, he saw Hiro-san, bracing himself on one lean arm, up against the wall as his other hand stroked his cock.

Picturing his lover engaged in the same action he was, Nowaki stopped to spit into his palm. Then he worked himself, his hand following the same imagined pace as his partner's.

Suddenly, unable to resist, no matter the costs, he was up, across the hall and tearing back the curtain to enter the shower.

Hiroki's dark eyes widened in surprise and his caramel skin flushed at being caught in the act of private-pleasuring. But a moment later, without a word, he dropped to his knees and his mouth slipped over Nowaki's engorged cock, not trifling with the head, but immediately sucking it in to its root. Strong fingers gripped Nowaki's hips. Meanwhile, Nowaki took hold of Hiroki's forearms, his large hands sliding over sinewy, goose-bumped flesh.

Since Hiroki had just finished gargling with the shower's cold water, Nowaki felt himself jump at the coolness of the mouth engulfing his heated flesh.

The sensation was exquisite.

Like everything he took on, Hiroki's skill in cock-sucking was remarkably accomplished, his mouth amazing. Gripping his lover's arms to keep from coming too quickly, Nowaki found himself listing all the various types of connective tissue held in these remarkable limbs. It didn't work however, he'd been pent up too long and Hiroki was too skilled.

He gave a grunt of warning, but Hiroki only tightened his grip, holding fast, until he had no choice but to release into the now-heated mouth that refused to relent.

Nowaki's hands moved from holding Hiroki's forearms and his fingers quickly wound into his lover's water-dark mane instead. He could feel Hiroki immediately tense at the strength with which he'd been gripped and decide now to pull back. But Hiroki was stilled by Nowaki's rumbling growl, letting him know it was too late and the younger man wasn't going to relinquish him.

The moment Nowaki felt Hiroki relax and open his throat further for him, he began fucking the mouth surrounding him in earnest. This didn't last but for a few frantic moments before, hips pulsing hard, he came. The second he'd returned to his sense enough to release Hiroki's head, Nowaki began to mumble out an apology for his roughness, but before he could finish, his lover rocked back on his heels from his kneeling position and looked up.

Hiroki's expression hung somewhere between sensual and furious. Nowaki watched stunned as Hiro-san parted cock-bruised lips and slicked out a tongue that had never before struck him as quite so wicked. The motion revealed Hiro-san's masterful mouth was still pooled with cum.

Before Nowaki could recover from this vision, Hiroki was on his feet before him. He reached behind to turn off the shower, and instant later; powerful hands gripped Nowaki's neck, pulling him down.

Jaw hanging open in surprise, Nowaki grunted when Hiro-san's tongue took advantage of this and entered, spooning his own spend into his mouth. Swallowing it quickly to keep from choking, Nowaki was suddenly awash in the bitter, salty taste of himself.

As soon as his mouth was cleared however, Hiroki rewarded him, deepening their shared, sticky kiss then into something slow, gentle, and searching. Closing his eyes, Nowaki submitted completely to this novelty, as one cum-coated kiss broke into a dozen smaller ones, while their mouths never entirely lost the brush of one lip from another.

When at last they pulled apart, Nowaki found himself suddenly shy in his breathlessness. This feeling doubled when, looking up from under long, black lashes, he saw Hiro-san offer him an uncommon smirk.

"I think that's the best dinner, we've shared in a long time, Nowaki." Hiroki gave a light slap to Nowaki's pinking cheek as he stepped out of the shower.

Blinking in surprise at Hiro-san's love tap, Nowaki was disappointed when this action found him back in their bedroom, amidst damp linens with a new sticky sheen on his tight belly.

The shower was off now and hearing Hiro-san shuffling about in the entry, Nowaki wondered how long he'd been lost in his erotic reverie. Giving the rare growl, he swiped across himself with one of the sheets, and rose, silently promising he'd change them before Hiro-san got home. Moving over to the dresser he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and quickly pulled these on.

Despite the post-orgasmic fatigue weighting his limbs, Nowaki moved quickly to the entry, just in time to see Hiroki pull the strap of his book bag up onto his shoulder.

"I found the jump, just where I thought it would be." Hiroki pulled the drive out of his shorts pocket, flashing it at Nowaki before he tucked it away again.

Even though he'd just come, Nowaki felt himself stirring again at the sight of his lover's still damp hair and the fresh smell of the soap Hiroki favored.

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Nowaki found it hard to keep the "puppy tone," as Hiro-san had come to call it, out of his voice.

"I didn't want to disturb you." A blush crept up Hiroki's neck and spilled over into his cheeks. "I passed by our room and you seemed to have decided upon a pleasurable way to spend your evening."

Seeing his lover's pink cheeks Nowaki grinned.

_Hiro-san is so cute._

Leaning against the wall and pulling a sly expression he wiggled his dark brows. "I wouldn't have minded if you'd disturbed me, Hiro-san. You could have even lent me a hand."

Hiroki frowned and blushed deeper. There was nothing more that would have pleased him than joining Nowaki: he'd done the same himself while he was in the shower fantasizing about Nowaki the whole time and been horribly embarrassed by how quickly he'd come.

As backed up as he'd been feeling, Hiroki knew he could have soon come again too, especially with how he'd felt glimpsing the erotic sight of Nowaki "handling" himself. However, Hiroki had known that if he had intervened then, he'd never make it back to the University.

Not that he wanted to go back to work. Miyagi had been acting especially childish all day in their office, provoking him repeatedly, bombarding his desk with stupid notes folded into paper planes.

_The big child…_

At this an idea struck him.

Hiroki shifted his gaze away from his lovely Nowaki, standing there almost naked and smelling wonderfully of sex. His eyes fell on the remaining boxes in the hall.

"Hey, Nowaki…"

Nowaki perked up at the tone in Hiro-san's voice, but he was disappointed yet again.

"Do you think that I could take one or two of these with me?"

While remarkably humble, Nowaki still had his own sense of pride and it was definitely smarting right now at the fact that a pile of kiddie pools seemed to hold more appeal for his partner than him standing there half-naked. Rather than let this show however, Nowaki kept his voice light.

"Sure, Hiro-san. I was just going to give them away anyways."

Bending down Hiroki picked up two of the boxes. They weren't really heavy, just awkward.

Nowaki could see that Hiroki's attention was now fully on the kiddy pools in his arms. Once again his plan to bring them closer had backfired, the very tool he had hoped to enhance their intimacy, now a distraction. He made a last gamble to keep Hiroki with him for just a few more minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pack you something for dinner, Hiro-san?"

"No thanks, I'll just pick something up along the way."

Given his recent fantasy about their shared "meal" together, Nowaki found these words unsettling. Still, he bit back his frown and just nodded, barely having the chance to give Hiro-san a quick peck on the cheek before he was waved off and Hiroki darted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course this was meant to be a fun fluffy piece, but damn these guys are unruly and just took this off in a way different direction.<strong>

**Anyway, I had written the first chapter of this piece this summer and then saw that another author had a fic going that had all three JR couples and various sorts of pool scenes. None the less, I have decided to put this up anyway and will finish it someday.**

**There will be a transition chapter as wading pools get dispersed to Romantica and Terrorist and then three chapters of wading pool antics, one for each couple. I know this is off season, but what the hell**. **We could all use a little summer fun in the midst of all the winter gray.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you.**


End file.
